Mobile devices provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile devices now provide many additional features beyond a simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile devices are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile device has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
Employees of an enterprise, such as a company, educational institution, government agency, or the like, may be issued devices, such as portable phones or pagers, by the enterprise. This allows the enterprise to control the security of the devices. With the development and proliferation of smartphones, users are using their own mobile devices instead of relying upon enterprise-issued devices. In these cases, the user's mobile device has a container installed therein which allows the enterprise to control the security of the container.